


One Thousand Nights

by shulkie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, RivaHisu, Smut, past yumihisu, past yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shulkie/pseuds/shulkie
Summary: Historia and Levi find themselves spending time together at the orphanage.





	One Thousand Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dinklebert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinklebert/gifts).



> [A gift to dinklebert who drew this amazing art!](https://dinklebert.tumblr.com/post/165334214274/heres-a-quick-sketch-inspired)
> 
> My first time writing for this rare pair! I hope y'all like it! There's a bit of an action sequence at the beginning that's violent but the rest is just fun consensual smut. ^_^;;;
> 
> warnings: unprotected sex. PULLING OUT IS NOT A VALID FORM OF BIRTH CONTROL! 
> 
> My tumblr is [perksofbeingawaifu](http://perksofbeingawaifu.tumblr.com/).

On the third anniversary of her coronation, the nobles insisted on holding a ball. Historia’s objections that it might be seen as too flashy when many were still starting out from scratch in the reclaimed territories were overruled by the eager court. Everyone wanted things to go back to normal. And normal for them was extravagance.

Levi stood at her side, looking a great deal like a very large hawk. She didn’t know that it was customary for the top brass of the military—including the Survey Corps--- to attend balls. This was her first one after all. Historia remembered during the first official Survey Corps initiation, they covered the appropriate protocol for wearing their dress uniforms. When she had asked when they would receive their uniforms, the instructor had sneered and laughed and told her that they don’t bother making them for Survey Corps members because it was unlikely for any of them to survive long enough to be measured for one. They had time to measure them for coffins, however.

They were blue. Blue like the wings on the back of their cloaks. Dark with several brass buttons that looked far more complicated than their 3DMG gear. It had been so long since she’d been in uniform. She hadn’t even realized it would be the last day, otherwise she might have savored it more.

She didn’t question why Levi shadowed her every move that night. One of the noblemen, Lord Balto’s strapping son, offered her a drink and Levi intercepted it. Then the young Lord offered her to dance.

“It would be rude of me to ignore my guests,” Historia demurred.

He leaned forward and whispered something that made her blush.

“Later then,” he grinned.

At Levi’s expression, Historia clarified. “His lordship has several horses on his property and invited me to go riding.”

Well, that was the polite version of what he said.

Levi grunted and dumped the drink into a plant.

“Have you been to many of these balls, Captain?” Historia asked politely.

“Yeah Erwin used to come and chat up the old biddies, get us funding for winter gear,” Levi said, eyes following a man who had his hand in his coat. “Zero in on the widows. The man was a charmer when he wanted to be. And—oi, shitstain!”

He stepped forward and clasped his hand in an iron grip before the man could draw the silver snuffbox out of his coat. It clattered on the ground. Levi nudged it once impatiently with his boot, then resumed his position at her side.

“Ow,” Historia grumbled.

“What—what is it?” Levi asked, eyes flitting to and fro from her face to any injury that might be on her.

While the Captain’s ever vigilant state had always been reassuring when they were in the field, here at an event that was supposed to be relaxing, she found herself tense.

“These shoes,” she said.

“What shoes, that tent of a dress is so big I can’t even see any shoes.”

Historia looked around, the Captain’s sour expression had been keeping her usual throng of admirers at bay and for once she was grateful. She carefully lifted up her dress to show her bleeding feet. The shoes hadn’t been her idea but Lady Graytham’s. “You must use my stylist!” she had insisted. Now her feet were swollen to twice their size but she couldn’t look like she was in pain and thoroughly miserable (even though that’s exactly what she was) so she put on a benevolent expression and stood in one place hoping she wouldn’t have to dance. The boning of the dress cut into her sides as well and she could barely breathe.

“For fuck’s sake,” Levi grumbled, bending down behind a chair and lifting up her dress.

“Sir!” Historia protested and nearly tipped over as he lifted up her leg.

She had to place her hand on his head to steady herself even as he was still hidden under the hoops of the dress. When he surfaced he held two pairs of sparkling heels in his hands and Historia’s feet touched the ballroom floor. She let out a sigh of relief.

“These goddamn shoes cost more than my damn yearly paycheck,” Levi grunted, kicking them under a table.

“Oh that’s so much better,” she sighed curling her toes and flexing them.

“You know, you don’t have to wear that shit,” Levi said, indicating the strap she struggled with.

“It’s expected of me,” she told him and then gave a wave to a young admirer.

Levi gave her a strange sideways look but said nothing and went back to glaring at the crowd with his surly expression.

Her guard informed her that they would be leaving just shortly before the scheduled end to the ball. She quickly hopped down the freezing stairs and then leapt up into the carriage. Her dress had a much harder time making it in. Levi managed to kick it aside as he pushed his way inside the carriage as well.

It was just the two of them. Historia hadn’t realized she’d be sharing with Levi. He made for a poor traveling companion as the carriage tumbled over the cobblestones, taking the long route back to the castle. He sat at the window, arms over his chest, hunched over as he looked out the window, not bothering to speak.

“Give it,” Levi motioned suddenly with a snap of his fingers.

She stared.

He stared back with that intense look of his that was somehow bored and annoyed all at once. Hesitantly she lifted her foot up. He seized her by the ankle and squinted as they passed by the new gaslight downtown.

“I’ve seen worse blisters,” he said, setting it down gently. “Toe rot. It’ll kill you just as dead as a titan but a lot slower. You’ll live. Soak them when you get in.”

“Thank you,” had been on the tip of her tongue when the explosion went off.

And then it dawned on Historia why Levi was there to begin with. The glass of the carriage door burst with the force of the blast, the frame striking her temple. Levi threw up his hands to shield his face. Before she had time to register what was happening flung open the door and withdrew his weapon from inside his coat.

“Stay here!” he shouted.

Blood trickled down her cheek and she brushed it aside with her white gloves, only then staring at the color. Soldiers and guards and the attackers shouted outside, exchanging gunfire. The carriage rocked as a body was thrown against it and a gun clattered just outside the carriage. Historia looked at the gun.

_Run. I need to run._

She put one foot on the broken glass and then vaulted out. She could barely move in the hoops and slipped in the snow but she fell on the gun and grasped it. She quickly stumbled to her feet just as a man tumbled toward her with an ugly sneer on his face as he raised his weapon.

She fired first. Perhaps he’d been expecting her to cower in terror but she was a soldier. She took aim and fired. It was a good shot.

Or rather it would have been if the gun hadn’t jammed.

He had flinched when she drew her weapon but when it jammed he grinned with horrible yellow teeth. And then those yellow teeth were all over her as a bullet from a guard found his head. Blood and brain matter splattered her fine dress.

Footsteps echoed behind her and someone seized her around the middle picking her up off her feet. She screamed and lashed out. Hers was the only voice then. Everything else was quiet. The air still as she hung dangling in powerful arms. Levi slipped out of his shoes and then lowered her down into them. She turned around, blinking blood out of her eyes.

“It’s over,” Levi said, removing his coat and placing it around her shoulders.

Historia looked over his shoulders to see Mikasa in her green cloak, foot on the neck of an insurrectionist. Other members of the Military Police and the revamped Anti-Personnel Control Squad dragged away bodies. It had stopped just as quickly as it had started.

She had faced titans, kidnappings, friends’ deaths and had held the sword that killed her own father, but the thought that it was her people—the very same who had waved and cheered her on at the parade that morning—cut her in a way she hadn’t expected. She felt small and scared again.

“I couldn’t do anything,” were the first words out of her mouth as Levi helped her into a new carriage.

“You didn’t have any weapons,” Levi pointed out, looking out the window, still just as tense as before. “Next time stay put. Do as I tell you.”

Next time.

A part of her wanted to scold him for daring to order his queen, but she said nothing as they pulled away.

“Was anyone hurt?” she asked quickly.

“Of ours? No,” Levi answered.

“And the horses?”

“What?” Levi turned from the window to finally look at her and judging by the way his mouth thinned he wasn’t happy with what he saw.

“The horses. Drawing the carriage. Are they okay?”

“…No.” Levi turned back to the window.

She started crying and then she couldn’t stop. Her chest shook, her eyes burned and each breath was a struggle.

“I can’t…breathe…” she gasped, clawing at the dress, drawing red marks over her shoulders.

“Stop—stop it—“ Levi said as she stood, nearly smacking him in the face with her hoops. “Deep breaths, not shallow ones.”

“I can’t—I can’t—“ she turned her back to him. “I need it off! I need out! I can’t do this!”

“Stop,” he ordered, his voice low and dangerous, grabbing her shoulders with a shake. He squinted at the dress. “Fuck it, I have no idea how any of this works.”

There was no noise as he unsheathed his knife—Historia didn’t even know he carried one. With two swift strokes he had her freed of the top few clasps at her back and slit through the expensive boning underneath. It wasn’t off completely but the cool night air struck her back and she could breathe and breathe deeply. Placing her forehead on the glass of the carriage, she gasped like a fish on dry land. Without another word, Levi pulled and wiggled his fingers under the boning, just barely brushing the sides of her breasts as if he were pulling apart the bars on some prison and she felt relief flood through her. He dug the heel of his palm into a spot on her back and she let out a whimper and then relaxed.

I had better not fall asleep, she ordered herself, just as the adrenaline of the night wore off. She collapsed, barely able to see Levi’s silhouette against the window. When they arrived at the castle she didn’t want to leave the comfort of her seat.

Once when she was a little girl, she had strayed out past the borders of her grandparent’s pasture. Frieda visited her and read her stories, gifting her with a new book. Historia fell asleep with the book in her hands. As the sun set, her mother went looking for her.

If I pretend to sleep maybe she’ll carry me home, she had thought.

But she didn’t. She didn’t even try to wake Historia. Simply walked up to her, stood there for a few moments, and then turned back to the farm.

Historia had thought surely someone would come for her, but suppertime passed, and then bedtime. No one sought her out. Finally, she forced herself to go home after an unpleasant looking slug inched its way up a rock and she grew too cold. No one greeted her at the farmhouse and there was no leftover supper for her. She cried herself to sleep with an empty belly.

Levi shook her once. A childish desire to cling to sleep just a moment longer arose in her, but she knew Captain Levi was not a patient man. She sat up and followed him out the carriage. Her foot never met the ground before he swept her off her feet and into his arms. She didn’t have any energy to yelp and thankfully she was grateful, her feet ached something awful.

Her entire staff met her at the castle. Her favorite maid burst into tears. The other one merely pursed her lips, looking annoyed at being up so late. Sister Gertrude stood like a statue, as the other sisters tutted around her, cooing sympathy and attempting to cover her shoulders from Levi’s view. He shook them off.

“You the doctor?” Levi asked Historia’s attending physician.

“Yes I—“

“Good. She’s got a nasty blow to the head from the explosion,” Levi told him.

When had that happened? She had a headache but she didn’t think it was related. Sure the carriage frame had knocked into her but… _ow_.

“Can’t tell where her blood begins and the other guy’s ends. You—bath!” Levi ordered a maid skulking behind them.

The doctor checked her over quickly, looking intimidated by Levi pacing behind him. The doctor gave his approval and the sisters came in and gave her something to drink. It made her feel giddy and sleepy all at once. She stepped into the bath, wincing at her sliced up feet, the water turning pink as she slipped down along the edge. Her maids were too afraid of Levi to come any closer so he attended to her instead. He pulled each pin out from her head and placed it in a bowl. He needed tweezers to remove the bits of glass from her feet. The sound was soothing. _Clink. Clink._ Then he wiped at her cheek with a warm cloth, taking away the faintest bit of rouge she’d dared put on, along with flecks of blood. She hummed at the gesture.

“That stuff must have kicked in, you’re looking pretty happy,” he told her. “Be careful though, stoppers you up like a motherfucker. They gave me some for my ankle. Never again. Couldn’t take a proper shit for a week.”

He dabbed at the blood crusting in her hair.

“Your eyes are really handsome,” she said, grinning slightly now.

He paused and then set down the washcloth and instead picked up a towel for her to get out of the bath, averting his gaze as she stepped out.

“You saved me like…” she yawned. “Like a proper knight.”

Something flickered in his features and Historia thought how sad he looked just then.

“Go to sleep,” he told her.

He stayed by the window all night and never moved. When she opened her eyes in the morning he was in the same spot.

<*>

**_Four months later._ **

“What are these?” Connie asked cheerfully.

The answer should be obvious. Books. Mountains of books. Some were water damaged, some mouse eaten. Others…was that blood? Historia quickly put that one in the discard pile. Looters made it to the reclaimed walls before the citizens and some made off with anything they could find. Books were still a rare commodity. One of Historia’s first rulings was releasing many of the bans on “illicit” material. Not all. She couldn’t convince the Wall clergy to budge on a few, but she managed to reduce and commute the sentences for many sentenced for owning illegal books.

“Books,” Levi said, slamming down another pile.

“The orphanage has received many generous donations but we simply have no primers for reading. I’m not sure how we’re supposed to teach the children to read without them.”

It felt as if the more time she spent in the central walls, in the comfort of the castle, the harder it was to make it out to the orphanage. It had taken a great deal of effort to make this trip, with one strong caveat from the church—a lady chaperone. She had spent three days here and had three more before she was due back.

“I didn’t know how to read until I joined up,” Connie shrugged. “Kids learn fast, don’t worry about it.”

Historia had gathered that was the norm. Many were unlearned until they enlisted as cadets. She knew Eren, Mikasa, Jean and Armin had been enrolled at school but Sasha, being in the wilderness, had received very little formal education. Not all were as lucky as she had been. Her fondest memories were of Frieda teaching her how to read. They would spend hours lingering under the tree reading fairy tales about goddesses and monsters. Of course that was before Frieda abandoned her—or rather, before she had been killed. By Eren’s father. Historia’s eyes sought out Eren, lost somewhere in the piles of books. Eren and Armin had volunteered to help sort through the donations but each had taken a book and squirreled away somewhere to read it instead. She suppressed a smile.  

Mikasa brought in another pile, Jean struggling with the same load behind her.

“Is there much more?” Historia asked warily.

Mikasa nodded and Historia sighed. There was absolutely no space for all of them. She had no idea where they’d house even these ones.

“What’s that one there?” Jean asked, taking Mikasa’s leave to wipe his forehead.

“This one? It’s one of my favorites. One thousand and One Nights. It’s about a cruel king who marries a new bride each night and then each morning has her killed, so a clever woman on the night of her marriage to him, knowing she will be killed in the morning, begins telling him many stories but never finishes so he spares her life another night just to hear the ending—” Historia, sensing she was losing their attention, paused. “There’s illustrations.”

“Oh yeah?” Jean asked leaning over her, now fully interested.

“Hm hm!” came the cough behind them.

Both Jean and History turned back to look at the sour faced nun, Sister Gertrude, Historia’s new chaperone. Jean turned beet red and immediately backed away from his Queen.

The awkward moment passed and Historia cleared her throat. “There’s lots of stories in here as well. There’s one about a man who enters a cave and finds a magical lamp.”

This appeared more interesting to her old comrades. It also might be a good story to read to the children if they like.

“There once was a poor tailor who had an idle son…” she started.

The remains of the 104th and Captain Levi made for a good audience. At least up until she reached a later part in the story.

“Then the genie took the young tailor to the princess’s room. There, he slipped under the covers and told her ‘Do not be afraid.’”

For the first time Levi broke his silence, snorting out loud as he went over a list of inventory for the orphanage.

Historia paused and looked at him. “Sorry?”

“Doesn’t make any damn sense,” he muttered.

Historia felt around for a smile, it took her a moment but then she put on a polite face. “It doesn’t have to make sense, it’s a fairy tale.”

Levi didn’t offer anything else, only shook out the paper he was examining and moved onto the next page.

“It’s supposed to be romantic,” Historia murmured.

“Romantic?” Levi repeated. “This lazy, no-good boy gets lucky with a lamp and then sneaks into a woman’s bed in the middle of the night. I wouldn’t call that romantic. Mikasa!”

“Sir?” Mikasa set down the pile of books she was carrying.

“A man slips into your bed in the middle of the night and tells you not to be afraid. What do you do?” Levi asked her.

Mikasa hesitated. “Who is the man?” she said after a while, her gaze lingering towards Eren.

“A stranger,” Levi dismissed. “You don’t know him.”

“Oh. I’d kill him,” Mikasa said with some finality and went back to sorting books.

Levi tapped his pen on the desk and then pointed it at Mikasa as if he made his point.

“Well I don’t care what you think,” Historia said, raising her voice, her face bright pink. “It’s romantic!”

There was a hoarse cough behind her and she paused.

“Ladies don’t raise their voice,” Sister Gertrude reminded her. “And I don’t think such bawdy tales are appropriate for a lady such as yourself to be reading.”

She stood up and picked up the book from Historia’s fingers and made to drop it in the discard pile. Levi seized the corner.

“I’ve got it,” he said coolly, fixing her with one of his most unsettling stares.

Sister Gertrude stared back.

Levi uncrossed his legs and crossed them again, still leaning back in his chair with that piercing look.

Sister Gertrude took out a handkerchief and blew her nose.

Levi released his hold on the book.

“We should get you inside for supper dear,” Sister Gertrude insisted, putting a hand on Historia’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I should go,” Historia said, standing up and smoothing her dress. “It was lovely to see you all.”

They gave a half-hearted wave as the wall nun swept her out.

“ _Lovely_ to see you all,” Connie mimicked.

“Lovely to _see_ you all,” Jean answered.

“I think she sounds nice,” Sasha mumbled, nibbling on a cookie, flipping through the pictures of a different book.

“Oi,” Levi said, smacking the back of their heads with the discarded book. “Get back to work.”

<*>

This anger always felt so childish. A prick of hurt that failed to ease. No one frustrated her more than her former Captain. Even after she struck him she was still intimidated by his presence. She wasn’t alone in that, she knew, but she was the Queen. And a Queen shouldn’t be afraid of men like that. Part of her sought out his company at times, even if he barely acknowledged her presence. If she could conquer her fear of one man then maybe she would be good enough to lead.

That night she escaped Sister Gertrude’s watch for five minutes. She snuck out to the stables and read Ymir’s letter by lamplight.

“ _Live for yourself_ ,” Ymir had advised once.

Historia wiped the tears from her eyes. It was easy for Ymir to say that. Historia had built a life pretending to be someone else and now she was still pretending to be Queen. The only person who could possibly understand her position was Ymir who had pretended to be a goddess for all those years and now Historia couldn’t even talk to her. How many years had it been since Ymir had walked over to the enemy?

She leaned her head against her forearms and listened to the gentle nickering of one of the mares. She barely registered the footsteps until she looked up to find a book in front of her face. Historia followed the hand holding the book to its owner and blinked. Captain Levi shook it in front of her face again, willing her to take it and she did. He paused for a moment there in the doorway of the stables, leaning against the frame. She looked up at him trying to blink away tears. He shifted uncomfortably and handed her a handkerchief.

She opened her mouth to thank him, but he was gone, walking down the path to the orphanage, past the tall grass where the fireflies danced in the summer air.

It is an odd thing to share a moment with someone and then know there shall never be another like it. Perhaps Historia thought this moment, and all the moments they had shared previous, entitled her to special treatment from Levi. But no. This wasn’t a knight attending to his Queen, this was a Captain showing respect and care for his soldier. He always treated her like an equal. Even when he shook her and threatened her at least he didn’t lie. He was always respectfully distant. But how she grew wistful—mournful even—when she remembered his arms around her.

Thinking of that always drove her back to Ymir. She had cried so many tears over Ymir and yet there never seemed to be enough. It felt selfish to long for someone else’s embrace. Ymir told her to be selfish, encouraged her even, but Historia simply couldn’t do it.

<*>

Sister Gertrude snored. She snored through drills and storms and fire alarms. Historia lay facing her back, listening to each rattle and wheeze, unable to sleep. Levi’s handkerchief was clenched in her fist. She couldn’t stop thinking about the night of the ball. She finally allowed herself to slip off to sleep, but right as she was at the precipice, on the edge of slumber, someone pulled back the covers of her bed and slipped in beside her.

She jolted awake and lashed out with her elbow to strike them but it was caught and held firm and another hand clapped over her mouth.

“Don’t be afraid.”

She stilled, heart beating fast like a rabbit’s in her breast. The hand slowly slipped away from her mouth and she trembled as adrenaline coursed through her body.

“Is that you?” she asked, letting her finger tips stretch out behind her until she found the edge of a pointed chin with the smallest bit of stubble. She removed her hand as if she’d been burnt.

Her visitor didn’t say anything, but she relaxed into the straw mattress. For a brief moment she had a flash of hope that it might be Ymir and saw her disappearing under the covers away from her, swallowed up by darkness. Her throat hurt.

“You were right,” she whispered, looking at Sister Gertrude’s back for any sign of movement.

They were silent and then, “How so?”

“My first instinct was to punch you in the face,” Historia admitted.

For the first time ever, Historia heard Levi snort in what might have been laughter. A puff of air against her neck. Her stomach flipped over and her heart continued thumping against her chest. She felt him shift and his hand reached over to carefully brush a strand of hair away from her ear.

He leaned forward to whisper to her.

“Now what?” he asked and his breath was hot against her cheek, the pressure of his chest against her shoulder had her shaking again.

“I don’t know,” she admitted, still looking at the Sister’s back as she slumbered on.

“What did the dirty thief do in your story?” he asked, one hand sliding up her waist.

“Nothing,” she said, frowning. “He didn’t do anything. He just left in the morning.”

“Then we’ll do that,” Levi said, his low rumble barely perceptible even though his lips were right against her.

He lay still next to her, pulling his hands away, keeping them to himself. He was so still and quiet she almost thought she had imagined him there. Or maybe she was dreaming. She stretched out a hesitant hand behind her, touching him at his elbow and tracing down the coarse hairs on his arm to the back of his hands. They were dry and cracked, too much time spent in harsh soap. She laced her fingers in his and brought them forward, around her waist. She could hear the slight change in his breathing, how his throat bobbed as he swallowed. She tucked her knees up closer to her chest and his slipped behind hers. It felt as if two pieces of a jigsaw were falling into place. Her body melted away into his.

He rested his forehead against the nape of her neck. She could feel him wrestling with something in his mind. She didn’t know what it was but felt him slowly unwind. She wondered if he touched people often or if his disgust for germs stood in the way of that. She wondered if people touched him.

No one had ever touched her before Ymir. Frieda at times would embrace her. But Historia’s mother rarely touched her and if she did it was in admonishment. And then the first day they met, Ymir threw her arm around her like they were old friends. And in a way they were. Immediate friends upon first sight. Lovers the second Historia noticed the small freckles on her inner thigh.

And god that ache. It would not leave. It spilled over from all those other times into this moment and she couldn’t hold back. She put her hand over her mouth to stop the sobs from waking the woman in the other bed. It was a howl ripping out of her, felt as if it might rip her apart and Levi only held onto her even tighter as if he were trying to keep her from falling to pieces.

He was gone before she woke.

“I have too many ghosts in my bed,” Historia thought as the first rays of light filtered through the beams of the orphanage.

<*>

Historia couldn’t fall asleep the next night. Sister Gertrude had no problem, snoring away. She didn’t expect Levi to visit her again. Honestly, she’d probably scared him off with her crying. So when she felt the bed dip with his weight, she turned over to face him.

Levi froze, unsure what to do now that she was looking right into his eyes. She traced the lines on his face with her finger, smoothing out his brows with her thumb and looked into his eyes. The moon was bright, yet kept hiding behind clouds. When it chanced to peek out she could see small flecks of blue in his cool grey eyes. When her thumb caught on his lower lip, he pulled her hand away and kissed her inner wrist.

“Why did you do that?” she asked.

“I thought that’s what the gentle lords do with their ladies,” Levi said, a note of amusement in his voice.

“Are you a gentle lord then?” she asked, pressing her palm into his cheek.

“No, I’m more like your shitty thief,” he said.

“You’re more gentleman than all the lords in the inner walls.” Historia pointed out. “One of them sent me silk stockings and told me to wear it for him.”

“Really?” Levi asked. “Are you wearing it?”

His hand slid up her thigh unexpectedly as if searching for stockings and she gasped, giving his hand a quick slap.

“Ah, no,” he said, looking disappointed.

He started to say something else equally as salacious but she cut him off, kissing him. He returned with surprising force, his hand already undoing the ribbon of her nightdress. He tugged down the front and bent his head down to kiss her breasts, sucking on her nipple. She gasped, throwing her head back to make sure her chaperone was still sleeping. He pulled her back to his mouth and kissed her so hard he bruised her lips. His hand moved between her thighs and she pushed him away.

“Wait,” she panted on his mouth. “Just…wait.”

He was moving so fast, she didn’t have time to think. But when she spoke, he stilled, his roving hands halted their movement.

“Slow,” she begged.

He didn’t answer, but when he kissed her again it was with a languid touch. His mouth wasn’t sweet like all the love poems Historia used to read when she was a girl, but he was gentle and attentive. When he kissed her under her chin, she keened, arching herself against him. When he dragged his teeth on her shoulder, she dug her nails into his shirt. She hurriedly fumbled with the buttons and paused when she saw the expression on his face.

“What?” she asked.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, brushing one of his rough knuckles against her cheek.

She removed the tie at his neck and kissed his Adam’s apple. He hummed in appreciation. She kissed up his neck and sucked his earlobe into her mouth.

“Shit,” he cursed.

“I don’t like that word,” she chastised, dragging her fingernails over his scalp.

“Walls, you’re…”

She nipped up the shell of his ear and whatever he had been about to say was lost. Levi cupped her breast again, stroking the smooth skin. Reaching down, he pulled up the hem of her night dress, spanning his fingers over her abdomen. His fingers lingered around her panties, curious, but respectful.

He cupped her sex, palm sliding over where she was most sensitive. His middle finger slid over the cloth, dipping into the cleft and down between her lips. She had already soaked through them and couldn’t stop herself from angling her hips up at him. He stirred her in small circles and she couldn’t stop tangling her legs in the sheets.

“Fuck, you’re so wet already,” he cursed.

She seized his jaw with her small hands. “Language.”

He gave a fierce grin, the kind that might have been unsettling in the Underground but in her bed only made her split into a smile. Without a word, he rolled on top of her, nearly knocking the wind from her. He was heavy, not at all as lithe and weightless as he looked while in the 3DMG. He ground his clothed cock against her. It was almost too rough against her, his uniform jeans rough against her soft thighs. And as he did it again harder, the bed made a very loud _squeak!_

All movement ceased and both of them seized up, ears straining to hear if there was a change in Sister Gertrude’s breathing. Historia’s heartbeat must have been audible. The corded muscles in Levi’s arms were tensed, ready to flee should he need to. Then Sister Gertrude breathed in another loud snore and they relaxed.

He undid the zipper and pulled out his cock, stroking it to hardness. Historia sat up to squint at it in the dim light.

“Don’t tell me I’m your first,” Levi said, raising a brow.

“No,” Historia said with complete sincerity. It was technically true.

“Good,” he said.

“But you are the uh,” she paused and pointed between his legs. “First…man.”

He tilted his head to the side as he digested that piece of information. Then he shrugged.

“I don’t often go to bed with women either,” he said and she grinned.

Leaning forward to rub against her again, the bed creaked and groaned. Levi pulled away out of frustration. Historia clapped her hands over her mouth to stop from giggling.

“Come here,” he said, grabbing one of her legs and flinging it over his shoulder.

His breath was hot as he mouthed at her through the cloth. She arched her back, hands gripping around the iron bed frame for more leverage. He dragged his tongue over her through the fabric of her panties. He lowered her hips and hooked a finger to pull them off and stuffed them under her pillow so they wouldn’t get lost.

“Spread your legs wider,” he ordered, hands under her knees, pushing her back.

It was chilly and she found herself suddenly shy. Between her and Ymir had been one thing, they had changed and showered together many times. But with someone new, who had never seen her…and with a man too—she found herself self-conscious. What if she looked or smelled funny to him? She tried to close her legs instinctively, knocking him in the jaw.

“Sorry,” she whispered.

He grabbed her foot which had been trying to escape by the ankle and kissed it. He moved up her leg, kissing each small dimple or freckle he met along the way. When he licked her inner thigh, she jumped.

He kept looking between her legs with an intensity that made her nervous. With both thumbs he brushed up the sides of her lips, touching the darker hairs there and making her writhe. She put her thumb to her mouth, watching him. He smiled. It was odd seeing it on his face then. The smallest smile that maybe was a trick of the light. She had her arms crossed fully over her breasts and he pulled them down.

“Touch yourself,” he whispered.

She dipped her fingers between her thighs, found the hood of her clit and rubbed it in circles. He leaned closer and breathed hot air between her legs. The sensation of his hot breath and the cool air made her nipples hard. He reached up and gave one a too hard pinch.

“Ow,” she mouthed, slapping his hand away.

He grunted, pleased, and continued brushing his finger over her nipple, pinching it gently between his index and middle finger with his calloused hands. He continued breathing hot air on her. She couldn’t stand it, wave after wave of heat hit her and she was so lost she didn’t notice him slip his fingers in his own mouth. Wet and slick, he touched her. His fingers were slightly cooler than her own and she winced. His thumb pressed against her clit as he guided his middle finger inside her. She grimaced at the sensation. He stroked her gently, pleasure overriding her discomfort and then it didn’t feel uncomfortable at all. She didn’t even notice when he added his other finger. And when he curled them towards himself, she kicked out, striking his shoulder with her foot. He grabbed it and bit at her ankle.

“Fuck you are so wet,” he moaned.

He leaned forward to breathe against her and she sighed. Then his tongue tasted her and she instinctively clapped her knees together, striking him in the temple again.

“Stop doing that,” he told her, removing his hand from her breast and pinning a thigh down.

He was so strong. She could always feel it emanating from him, even when he was cleaning out the store cupboards. Part of it made her giddy, to feel that strength and power above her. The other part of her was fearful because he could do anything he wanted with her. Fuck her, hurt her, leave her.

But he wouldn’t.

He pressed his tongue against her again, lapping at her with wet heavy strokes. Burying his nose, he looked up at her and she felt as if she were transported outside herself. He curled his fingers and she gasped. She gripped his silky hair, dug her nails in to his arm, anything to pull him closer. To hold him in place as she moved her hips against his tongue.

“Please, please, like that,” she begged.

“Shh,” he told her soothingly.

She couldn’t help being loud, she wanted to scream. Instead she bit her thumb and rode out the torture. He switched up his pace, instead dragging his tongue over her.

“No!” she hissed suddenly, nudging her heel into his ribs. “I don’t like that.”

“Kicking me like I’m a damn horse—“

“Don’t drag your tongue like that, it’s so dry feels like sandpaper, like you’re a cat cleaning.”

He tried a different stroke, softer yet fast. “That better, my Queen?”

“Much,” she sighed relaxing back onto the sheets.

She played with his hair, wondering who he had been with, what he had seen. She could feel the precipice. The edge. He kept taking her there and she knew it wouldn’t be long before she fell.

“More,” she begged in a strangled whisper.

His fingers pumped into her as his tongue flicked over her clit with speed. It was the perfect combination of his skills. Powerful yet elegant. She moved her hips in time with his thrusts and then light burst behind her eyes and she gasped.

“Fuck that kills my wrists more than the gear,” Levi grumbled, shaking out his hand.

She ran her heel up and down his back. He attempted to lie down next to her but she put her foot on his chest. She gave him a small smile, hair falling in her face as she bit her lip.

He gave a disgruntled sigh and then bent his head between her legs again.

When she’d had her fill he resurfaced, rubbing his jaw.

“I think seven is a new record for me,” he said, resting on his back.

“Hm,” she said contently, breasts cooling in the night air, arms behind her head. “It’s passable.”

Levi’s look of incredulity forced her to place her hand over her mouth to stem the flow of laughter.

<*>

He was gone by morning. And then at the orphanage’s mess hall, he was so distant and cool for a moment she thought she might have angered him somehow. How easily can daylight shred confidence into nothing.

At breakfast, she knocked her spoon on the ground. “Oops, I’m so clumsy! Captain, could you get it? It’s by your foot?”

Sasha stopped eating her porridge and stared. None of them would ever dare to ask such a thing of their superior officer. But Historia wasn’t one of his soldiers, she was the Queen.

Levi looked at it down by his foot and blinked at her with an unamused expression.

“I’ve got it, sir!” Eren said, getting under the table to pick it up.

“Thank you,” Historia chirped as Levi glared.

She continued smiling back.

“Ha!” Eren surfaced. He stared at the spoon for a moment. “It’s funny…I remember I…” He never finished that thought before he shook his head.

“Oi,” Levi barked, cutting through Eren’s thoughts. “It’s dirty. Get a clean one.”

“Right—“

Historia suppressed a sigh and thanked Eren when he carefully set it down next to her bowl. Levi stared at the inventory papers again, making notes and completely ignoring her. When they broke, she waved them off.

“It’s my turn to do the dishes,” she said, gathering their plates.

The rest of her former squad exchanged a look.

“Well you’re Queen now so…” Connie pointed out.

“I may be queen but while I’m here I’m one of you,” she waved him off. She turned to the children, “Who wants to help me with the plates?”

Eager to help the Queen, they all clamored around her.

“A lady shouldn’t be doing all this…manual labor,” Sister Gertrude sniffed following her. “She should spend her time on her needlework or contemplative reflection of the beauty of our great walls.”

“Before I was a lady I was a soldier and a soldier does their part. Very good drying Frances, careful don’t drop them.”

“You may have been born of this…low stock but you don’t have to act like it,” Sister Gertrude said.

Then as if to prove her point, Sasha coughed and spit onto the ground outside the window. Historia didn’t have anything to respond to that.

Levi had Connie and Jean work on building a bookcase, which was proving to be far more difficult than either of them had expected. Neither of them had any building skills and Jean smacked his thumb and kicked the side of the bookcase, causing the whole thing to collapse. Historia’s fingers were pruney and the children had long left to go outside to play, racing around Eren and Sasha. They had started a race of sorts and every so often cheers rose up. Sister Gertrude left to use the privy and it was just Historia. She finished in the kitchens and went out to examine the first bookshelf. She picked up a book and set it on a shelf and beamed. The start of their small library. A library that anyone could use. An unheard of first within the walls.

Climbing up on the stool she continued placing them on the shelves. She didn’t hear Levi until he slipped his hand up her skirt. She yelped and nearly fell off her perch.

“Careful,” he warned, lazily brushing his thumbs on her thighs.

She practically flung her arms around his neck and he backed her into the shelves of the bookcase, kissing her hard.

“We can’t do anything here, there’s brats and that damn chaperone of yours crawling all over the place,” he groaned into her neck.

He felt around for her breasts and gave one nipple a hard tweak.

“Ow!” she gasped, slapping him across the face. When she realized what she’d done, she put her hand to her quickly flushing face. “Oh I’m so sorry! It was instinct!”

He turned back to her and she felt something hard against her thigh. She looked down.

“Oh, _Captain_ ,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“Ignore him, he has a mind of his own,” Levi said, putting his hand in his pocket to rearrange himself. 

She stepped out of his arms to continue placing the books on the shelves as he watched her, his eyes half hooded with lust.

“Sister Gertude will be back any moment and she will certainly think it isn’t lady like for you to have your hand on my legs,” Historia said.

“I wonder what she’d think about my fingers in your cunt last night,” Levi said, still stroking her thigh.

“I don’t like that word.”

“Sorry, what would you like me to use?” Levi asked, holding her steady as she leaned forward to place another book on the shelf.

“I read in one book, the princess lays with a knight and they referred to it as a flower.” Historia’s cheeks burned at the thought, at least until she caught the dumbfounded look on Levi’s face.

“Doesn’t look much like a rose to me,” he said, still unconvinced.

“It’s supposed to be romantic—“ she started but the bookshelf collapsed, sending all of the books sliding down onto Levi’s head. “Oh! Are you alright?”

Levi’s brow twitched. “Connie!” he bellowed, storming from the room.

<*>

When Levi slipped beneath her covers, Historia had already been touching herself for the past hour waiting for his arrival. He opened his mouth to greet her but she pulled him onto the bed, not caring that it squeaked. She had her hands all over his front. She hadn’t intended to seem so desperate but it was her last night here. Levi knew this. This was their last chance before she would be sent back to the confines of the Castle and back to boring court life.

She struggled to undo his pants and then tugged them down his hips.

“You didn’t get anything last night,” she said by way of apology. “I want to repay you.”

“It’s not a debt,” Levi reminded her, pushing her back a bit as he lay down next to her.

“I want to touch you, I want you to tell me what you like,” she said earnestly.

“F—shi—you’re going to be the death of me,” he said, struggling not to curse.

“But I have no idea what to do,” she finished, looking down at him. She had some idea, but all of her education had been about penetration, and she had little idea of how to please him outside of that. Just the thought made her cheeks heat up.

“Just…touch me,” he said, pulling her hands to him.

She stroked him gently, feeling the weight of him in her hands, tracing over veins. She had heard rude jokes from cadets that Captain Levi’s short size and how that must mean he was equally short in other areas, but she was pleased to find he was a good size. Perhaps not the largest, but she hadn’t seen very many cocks in her life and when she had it was when all the male cadets had gone streaking past the girl’s dormitories.

“You’re too gentle. You can be a little rougher with him,” he told her and then exhaled as she pumped him a little harder.

He kissed her as she continued to touch him, hissing when she brushed her thumb instinctively over his head.

“Here you’re not going to get anywhere with it dry like that,” Levi said, spitting into his hand and slicking his cock.

She wrinkled her nose. She thought he wouldn’t like something like that, that it would be too dirty for him. But he instead leaned back on his elbows, watching her and tilting his head back when he liked what she did. He was still so…poised. On alert. How could he not be? she thought, looking sideways at Sister Gertrude’s snoring form. She wanted to see him relaxed and at ease. Completely undone. Not all stiff shoulders and hawkish gaze.

“Do you want me to put it in my mouth?” she asked, then flushed at her awkward phrasing.

Hannah had described for all the girls in great detail how she and Franz had tried something they had read about in one of the illicit naked pamphlets that made their way around the cadet dormitories. Historia lowered her head and pressed her lips to his head. She looked up at him in earnest trying to figure out if she was doing things correctly, if she was giving him what he wanted.

He hissed. “Lips over your teeth. There. Not too hard. Mm. There’s my girl.”

He brushed her hair out of her face as she focused solely on her lips and his cock. She began pumping her hand in time and his face looked in pain. Then it tasted…salty.

“Ugh, what is that?” she said, sitting back and wiping her mouth. “Was that it? Did you…you know?”

“Did I come? No,” he said. “Not yet. Was getting close. It’s been a while, so I’m not going to last long.”

“It doesn’t taste very good,” she grumbled.

He let out a small puff of air that could have been a laugh.

“Can you…put your tongue here?” he asked, rolling his balls in his hand in the most familiar way.

Historia touched them gently. They were surprisingly cool.

“Mm,” Levi cleared his throat, resting his head back. “My last lover…he—“ Levi’s breath hitched as Historia tongued at him experimentally. “He could make me come in just two strokes. I could never quite believe it. He had…such big hands.”

He sounded far away then. Tiny like he were floating away from her. Historia moved her hand up his flat stomach, touching him in a way she hoped was consoling, trying to ground him and bring him back to her.

Levi sat up, the bed creaking as he did so. “I want to be inside you,” he said.

“Alright,” she said pulling off of his cock, lips sore and red.

He looked at her strangely as if he expected there to be more resistance. After a few moments he shook his head.

“No, we shouldn’t.”

“What? You think we’re going to make a bastard like me?” she asked, pulling his hand down between her legs.

 _Like you_. But she didn’t say it.

He didn’t answer her, his grey eyes hard to read in the dim light. She touched the frown lines on his face and held her palm to his cheek.

“Levi I’ve been in love once and I very much don’t wish to do so again any time soon. I think you have someone you miss too. I don’t want to get married.”

_My last wish is that I could have married you._

Her throat seized up. “I just want someone here. With me. In this moment.”

That appeared to be what he needed to hear. He pulled her next to him, lying on their sides again. He kissed her just behind her ear before gripping her hip and slowly pushing inside. She hadn’t expected it quite like this. She gasped.

“Does it hurt?” he asked.

She shook her head but didn’t speak.

“Does it feel good?”

She shook her head again and he gave a little puff of air.

“Just feels…new,” she said.

There was too much to focus on at once. His hands on her hips, how warm he was inside her. She felt like she could come at any moment and yet she didn’t. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure it could wake the entire orphanage.

He thrust slowly and she had to grasp the iron wrought bars of the bed to brace herself.

“Fuck you’re so tight,” Levi gasped in her ear.

She didn’t bother to correct his language, she was too out of breath. It was an agonizingly slow pace. He thrust a second time and she slipped her other hand between her legs to touch herself.

“Don’t come in me,” she begged as he gave a third shuddering thrust.

“I won’t,” he reassured her.

Sister Gertrude gave a hacking cough and then took a deep breath.

…and didn’t exhale.

They froze in place, Levi’s cock still in her, the covers half over both of them, her breasts in full view.

“She’s not dead is she?” Levi whispered.

“I don’t know,” Historia hissed back.

They waited. Sister Gertrude coughed herself awake and sat up. Levi quickly flung all of the blankets over both of them and hid himself from view. Historia was fully aware of her situation. She was the Queen, in bed, very naked, with her former Captain still inside her. If Sister Gertrude were to notice his pants on the ground, it would spell trouble for both of them. Maybe Historia could banish her before anyone found out.

Maybe she could have Sister Gertrude beheaded?

Where did that idea come from? What a bizarre thing to think about. She clearly wasn’t in a right frame of mind.

Sister Gertrude slowly waddled to the door and then made her way to the privy outdoors. Historia sighed. Then she felt Levi slide out of her. She could feel him still hot between her thighs, it felt like fire against her lips and sweat rolled down her back despite the chill in the air. He spat in his hands and rubbed it against her thighs. She recoiled slightly at that but then he put one hand on her knee, holding her legs together as he thrust.

“What if she comes back?” Historia asked but he only sucked at her neck in response.

His other arm snaked around her shoulders, thumb at her chin so she could kiss him.

“You’ve got the softest little thighs,” he whispered hotly in her ear.

Historia didn’t think that was true. They were often chapped from riding the horses and felt rough to her touch. But he appeared to love sliding between them. She felt him come before she heard him gasp. Her thighs were suddenly slick and wet with him. He pressed his forehead against the base of her neck, panting hard.

Then just like that, he was gone. He pulled on his pants and left before Sister Gertrude was back.

<*>

She tried not to seem sullen at breakfast. It was her last day at the orphanage. The ride back to the center walls was later in the day and she didn’t want to leave at all. She excused herself after breakfast and left for the stables. Sometimes just being around the horses, listening to them whinny and grunt was relaxing. Today it did little to improve her mood. She stood by the gate to her favorite mare and rested her arms glumly on the wooden frame.

“Where’s your shadow?” Levi asked from the doorway.

“Sister Gertrude hates the smell of horses,” Historia said, not moving from her spot. “She stays at the bottom of the hill and waits for me.”

Levi looked around before carefully closing the stable door. She felt him come up behind her and she shrugged him off.

“I suppose you think I’m a right old bastard,” Levi said, hands in his pockets, tongue at the corner of his mouth.

“No, I think I got caught up in a fantasy,” she said, putting away the horse brushes. “I thought it would be…different. You were inside me for all of a minute. It’s supposed to be this life changing moment and it just was…”

“Gross?” Levi asked.

“So gross! It feels like snot, it’s disgusting! I had to hide the pillowcase so no one doing the laundry would know—“

Levi snorted. “Last night wasn’t…ideal,” he agreed, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

“You need to make it up to me,” she ordered, sticking her chin up, heart fluttering a little.

“Do I now?” he asked, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

“Yes,” she said with growing confidence, placing her arms on his shoulders. “Your Queen has given you an order, how will you respond?”

He hummed a little before kissing under her jaw.

She gave a little moan and he slipped his arms around her waist. He kissed her deeply and she lost herself to the feel of him against her. She kept taking steps back and he chased her until she bumped into the wall. He slid down, pulling up her dress and hooking his fingers under the waistband of her panties. And then his mouth was on her again. She tangled her fingers in his silky hair, raking her nails over his scalp. She held him where she wanted and rocked her hips against his tongue.

The stables were quiet and warm. His tongue was wicked and he was far too good at what he did. Her legs turned into jelly and she couldn’t stay upright. She came hard and felt herself sliding down the wall. He righted her again.

“Don’t want you getting dirt on that pretty dress of yours,” he told her.

When he kissed her lips, he tasted of her own musk. She found herself undoing the buttons to his shirt. She wanted to feel his naked torso under her hands. She kissed his chest and slid a thumb over his nipple. She undid his belt and when he tried to help, she slapped his hand away.

“I want you to make love to me properly this time,” she ordered, undoing the top button of his uniform and biting his lip. “Understood?”

“Yes, my Queen.”

She looked at him sharply to see if he was mocking her. But he wasn’t. He was looking to her for her next command. Stroking him to hardness, she felt a strange sensation come over her. As if she weren’t outside herself watching things happen to her but rather the one causing them to happen. Her other hand brushed against his cheek and he leaned into the touch. Looking into his eyes in daylight, seeing the care in his face and the smallest bit of apprehension, she realized she could hurt him too if she wanted. She could tell him he was a dirty thug from the Underground and leave and never see him again. She could say all of the mean spiteful things she’d thought about him back before she truly knew him. Pretend it all meant nothing.

But she wouldn’t.  

“I want you to make me feel _good_ ,” she said, kissing a pale clavicle.

He nodded and then picked her up into his arms. She gasped and he entered her slowly, purposefully. She felt as if she could lose her grip at any moment but he held her firm, pinning her to the walls as he stroked. One of her shoes clattered to the floor, the other barely held on. 

“Please! Please Levi!” she gasped.

His shoulder pressed into her chest and she could hardly breathe. The unlit lantern rocked noisily on the wall. He found that spot and she dug her nails into his shoulder. He readjusted her weight, pushing in deeper and she left red marks all over his back. Her breath came out in short shallow gasps as his weight pressed her against the wall. She felt herself rise up and out of her body, felt that pinnacle nearing and then it hit deep within her this time, her whole being quaked, her thighs shook and she fell slack against Levi barely able to lift herself up again.

He panted against her for a few moments, readjusting her weight and brushing her hair out of her face again. Then he rocked inside her, cradling her close and without warning she spilled over again with a soft cry. He was pressed right against her, right at the spot that made her fall again and again. When she could no longer lift her head, he stopped, thrusting shallowly, then pulled out spilling onto the hay at their feet. Levi didn’t move then. He rested his head in the crook of her shoulder for a long time. Historia found her energy and gently stroked the back of his neck, feeling the soft shaved hairs there. The arms lifting her constricted tightly as if he wanted to hold her there forever but instead he gently set her down.

“Here’s your shoe,” he said as she fixed her skirt and leaned against the wall.

She reached out to take it and instead he knelt down and placed it on her foot. It was almost like a fairytale. She gave a wan smile and ran her fingers through his hair. He placed his head against her stomach and she held him there. Then he stood up.

“You have to leave soon,” he told her, pulling his shirt on and buttoning it up.

“Mm,” she agreed, still leaning against the wall. “Time for me to pretend to be Queen again.”

“Hey,” he said, catching her small chin in his hand. “You were always a Queen.”

The smile she gave him was genuine although he didn’t linger to see it.

<*>

All of the children lined up to watch her leave. She spent as much time as possible saying good-bye to each and every single one of them even though Sister Gertrude huffed and tapped her foot impatiently. When it came time for her to say good-bye to her old squad, Sasha embraced her fully and Mikasa gave a shy hug.

“I’m going to miss you guys,” she said as they all gathered around her.

“You’ll just have to come out and see how strong our squad is becoming!” Connie said, thumping her on the back.

Historia’s laugh was interrupted by Sister Gertrude’s cough. Historia felt her eye twitch in annoyance and ignored her, but Connie immediately put his hands up like he’d been caught with his hands in the cookie jar and Jean took two large steps away from Historia.

“Yes? Sister Gertrude?” Historia asked her turning to face her.

“Well a lady such as yourself shouldn’t—“

“Queen.”

“Pardon?”

“I’m not ‘a lady’, I am your Queen. Nor was I born of noble birth to begin with. These are my friends, soldiers I have fought with, who saved me many times over. These are the heroes who reclaimed Shigansina. Don’t you dare presume to lecture your Queen on whom with she can or cannot associate.”

Sister Gertrude looked like a fish on land for a moment, mouth open and gaping, before bowing politely. “Understood, your highness.”

With that handled, Historia waved them in. Connie gave her such a large hug he lifted her off the ground. Jean was a bit more awkward about the whole thing but mentioned how his mother wanted to know what her favorite flower was because she wanted to plant “the Queen’s favorite” in her garden. Eren only nodded as she embraced Armin, before turning around and leaving.

That was strange. He had been so dedicated to holding her hand for a while, trying to spark a memory, but she had always sensed he was holding back. Her brow furrowed, but then the horses whinnied and she realized she had better get going.

“Captain!” she called out, waving at Levi.

Sister Gertrude entered the carriage and Historia climbed up after her. Levi went over to check the door and as he did, she bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

“Thank you, Captain!” she called as the horses rode away, taking her back to the castle.

Levi stood there for a moment, face unreadable and then headed back to the orphanage to continue his inventory check. The others reeled in shock, Connie on the ground, Sasha holding her hands to her mouth.

“The only reason he didn’t kill her for that was because she’s the queen,” Jean said shakily after a moment.

They all nodded in agreement.

“I still think she should have sucker punched him again,” Mikasa said, shrugging.

“CONNIE!” Levi barked from inside the orphanage. “BOOKSHELF! NOW!”

They all scrambled to attention, soon forgetting the kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am debating turning this into ererivahisu at some point because I think Historia, Levi, and Eren have a great deal in common.
> 
> reminder: PULLING OUT IS NOT A VALID FORM OF BIRTH CONTROL! 
> 
> If you like please leave kudos and or comments!
> 
> My tumblr is [perksofbeingawaifu](http://perksofbeingawaifu.tumblr.com/).


End file.
